


The Four-Eyed Girl and the Princess

by RosesOnTheMoon



Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesOnTheMoon/pseuds/RosesOnTheMoon
Summary: Short, fluffy one-shots revolving Asuka, the princess and the four-eyed Mari!
Relationships: Makinami Mari Illustrious/Shikinami Asuka Langley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Four-Eyed Girl and the Princess

"Oi, Four-Eyes!" Asuka yelled, throwing her and Mari's bedroom door open. The cream-white door loudly banged into the plain white wall of their brand new apartment.

  
"Get up already!" Asuka marched over to the bed, practically clawing at the baby pink quilt. Mari let out a slight groan in reply, lazily swatting at Asuka's face.

  
"Jeez, it's, like, 9 am, a 'good morning' would've been nice at least..." Asuka harshly grabbed Mari's wrists and pinned them down, causing Mari to squeak.

  
"My, isn't it a bit early for such things, Princess?" Mari innocently smiled, desperately trying to stop herself from laughing at her tiny girlfriend's now bright red face. Asuka hastily clambered backwards, nearly hitting her head on the footboard.

  
"D-don't be stupid! I'm just-"

  
"Lonely?" Mari leant up, just an inch or two from Asuka's warm face.

  
"You're lucky you don't have your damn glasses on, or I'd totally shatter them..." Asuka snickered.

  
"Stop being so damn cute, or I might just have to kiss you," Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around Asuka and gave her a quick peck on the lips that barely lasted half a second.

  
"You also really gotta stop being so aggressive. I think you left a mark on the wall when you practically kicked the damn door open..." Mari flopped backwards onto the pillow, taking Asuka with her; Causing them to smack nose-to-nose.

  
"Ow! Damn, that hurt..." Asuka complained, rubbing her nose.

  
"Sorry, Princess. Not doing that move again!" Mari laughed and kissed her nose. A silence fell between them for a moment, just staring at the ceiling. Mari questioned if she was grateful for the Evangelions and the Angels- Both her and Asuka knew that the pain would haunt the two of them for the rest of their lives and that ridding themselves and their fellow pilots of those memories was an impossible feat. But without the Evangelions, Mari would've never met her dear Princess, the fiery red-head who would've rather died than cry in front of another person. A troubled girl who kept her trauma hidden away in a locked chest that didn't have a key. Much to Mari's surprise, Asuka planted a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder and ran her fingers through her tangled dark brown hair.

  
"Good morning..." Asuka's face flushed and tried to avoid eye contact with Mari, only for her to softly grab her by the chin and pull her head up.

  
"Good morning, my darling." Asuka broke free of Mari's hold on her chin and leant up for a much sweeter kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! any feedback/criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> twitter: @asukar0se


End file.
